


You Know I'll See You Again

by xfatiguedx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, buckle up boys its gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfatiguedx/pseuds/xfatiguedx
Summary: "I don't know what's real anymore." Pale hands clutched his shirt. "I don't know if this, right now, is real.""Does it matter?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You Know I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, it's gonna be mostly sad but there will be happy parts. Don't worry.
> 
> A lot of angst once we get further into the story and it hurt me to write but it's fine.

“This should knock you right out.” Pomphrey handed Draco the potion. “But you can’t take both this and dreamless sleep. Pick one or the other Mr. Malfoy.” She propped a hand on her hip, waiting.

Draco would prefer to have no nightmares, but also would like at least one full night of sleep. He reached for the small glass bottle containing the pale green potion.

“Very well. Take it right before bed. It works quickly.” With that, she shooed Draco out. There were other patients needing tending to.

The walk back to the dungeons was a slow one. Cloaks billowed around Draco as first years rushed to get in before curfew. He had read up on the fitful sleep potion before asking Pomphrey about it. Pale green in color and roughly the consistency of syrup, it's supposed to guarantee at least six hours of sleep.

Draco never liked syrup. Even as a child. He always preferred huckleberry sauce on pancakes.

Having arrived at the dungeons, he muttered the password. There were few Slytherins this year and the common room was fairly empty. The giant squid glided lazily past the windows. Dim candles from inside dimly lit its smooth, pale skin.

Drying and warming spells on the boy's dormitory chased the chill from Draco’s bones. Small, glowing orbs, in place of windows, floated out of his path. They made his pale skin look almost ethereal. High cheekbones, light eyes, and sharp nose were all highlighted by the light.

His bed was at the end of the row and against the wall. Draco was the only boy who bothered to make his bed. Gray sheets were pulled up and smooth while the deep green curtains were tied back nicely. Honestly, it wasn’t that hard.

Tonight, Draco was not in the mood to shove through other boys just to brush his teeth. Instead, he spelled himself clean. He sat in his bed with the curtains closed. Once it was quiet, save for the occasional rustling, Draco peered out. The others seemed to be asleep or at least not moving anytime soon.

Now he allowed himself to breathe freely. His fingers were still curled securely around the potion. Draco swirled the liquid around, watching as it slowly slid down the sides of the glass. After a few seconds, he steeled himself and downed it. 

Oddly enough, the potion tasted faintly of honeysuckle. Nothing else. His vision was already growing dark and Draco curled himself under the covers.

Light filtered in through a crack in the curtains. Draco groggily opened his eyes. It took his brain a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. When it dawned on him, Draco bolted upright. Everyone else was already awake and moving around. Usually, he was the first one up and down to breakfast, not wanting to deal with the others.

He cast a quick tempus to find that he woke almost an hour late. Draco supposed he’d have to settle for more cleaning charms this morning. 

At breakfast, he sat alone with a piece of toast. After making eye-contact with Granger multiple times, Draco resorted to staring at his sad breakfast. He quickly grew bored. The loud voices surrounding him were grating on his nerves. 

Draco left the great hall in a swish of robes. He felt eyes follow him as he left, almost certain they belonged to one Harry Potter. The golden boy had been watching him a lot lately.

It was too early to head for class, so he veered off toward the lake. Draco eased himself onto the ground near the water. He often stopped by the lake, whether it was to have a brief moment of peace or to calm himself down. Draco enjoyed it.

Taking a handful of pebbles, he tossed them into the water. Small rainbow fish swam toward the commotion to investigate. Their scales shimmered in the sunlight as they darted around. Draco smiled softly at the curious yet flighty little things. Time passed quickly and soon he had to leave his peaceful world. 

His classes dragged on uneventful and slow until dinner. Draco was about to enter the great hall when a hand grabbed his elbow and he was roughly pulled aside.

“What the hell?” Draco quickly yanked his arm free and turned. He was met with a head of messy hair and glasses. The one and only Harry Potter stood staring up at him. “The fuck do you want scarhead?”

The boy in front of him opened his mouth a few times before glancing behind him. Draco looked over Potter’s shoulder to find Granger mouthing something at her friend.

“I don’t have time for this, so if you would kindly back off.” His words were laced with their usual venom. 

Potter muttered something under his breath before speaking. “I appreciate that you apologized to Hermione. I am glad to see that you are. . .changing.” He spoke in a very annoying, rehearsed tone. Potter nodded once, hesitated, and scurried off back to Granger.

Draco was left speechless staring after him. Apologize to Granger? He was fairly certain he had done no such thing. Throughout dinner, Potter stared at him. The few times Draco returned the stare, he quickly looked away. 

Draco opted to go to the library after dinner. There was research needed to be done for his transfiguration essay. Plunking his stuff on a far table, he headed off into the shelves. He also wanted to read up on the side-effects of the fitful sleep potion. Draco plucked the familiar book off the shelf along with some others and made his way back to the table. 

He opened Draughts, Potions, and Spells For The Insomniac Wizard and flipped to the potions section. There he sought out his potion and continued reading. It was late when he finally left. His transfiguration essay was completed and he had multiple lines of side-effects from the potion. The side-effect that stood out the most was memory loss.

The witch or wizard may experience temporary, rarely permanent, memory loss with the use of said potion. 

The side effects of the potion could explain Draco not remembering speaking to Granger, even though it doesn’t make total sense. He thought on it a while longer and eventually dismissed the idea. There’s no way he would willingly apologize to Granger, even on a good day. 

“Hello, Draco.” The soft voice startled him. He hadn’t noticed someone else in the corridor. Luna’s familiar face came into view. “You’re surrounded by wrackspurts.” She waved a hand in the vague direction of his left ear. 

“Not surprising. What’re you doing out here? It’s fairly late.” The duo walked slowly down the corridor.

“I could ask you the same. Well, I’ll see you later Draco. My shoes have gone missing and I’d like to find them. I sleepwalk you see.” She skipped off, white hair flowing behind her.

Shaking his head, he started again toward the dungeons. A few minutes in, he paused. He could’ve sworn he heard footsteps. Draco listened carefully but there was nothing. He ran a hand through his hair. He’s losing his mind. White strands fell in front of his eyes.

Draco lay stiffly in his bed. The snoring of the other boys droned on around him. He had taken the potion, but it wasn’t working as fast. Half an hour passed before he was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done! 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything I should change. This is my first time putting a story on here so I'm not 100% sure if I did everything right.


End file.
